Sleeping Beauty
by Nyctophilia Nightfall
Summary: What if one day you were hanging out with one of the members of the Brotherhood of Evil and the next thing you disappeared. Then you find yourself in a dark place unable to move, giving you a limited of movement. (It's kinda silly, but it was based off from a dream I had.)


**Sleeping Beauty**

 **Chapter 01: Trapped**

It wasn't your day routine where you suddenly disappear without a trace. You only except this to happen only in movies or in books but not in reality, not to you.

She woke up from her unconsciousness, she can feel her head throbbing on the left side of her head. She automatically touched it, she twitch from the pain she can definitely tell she got hit by something or by someone. As she was about to sit up she knocked her head against something hard, something that feel like wood. She try to swift her body but the space was too small - that's when it strike her. She was in a small space that can only fit one person and this space had a cover. She just discovered she was in a caskets no doubt about it.

She try to open the covering of her casket using all the strength she have but it was no use, it only budge a little. It was dark and cold she doesn't know how long she was in there but it did feel like hours. She lay there and tried again to push the covering up with no prevail she thought it was just a silly joke just trying to scared her. "Ok guys, you got me. You can let me out now." Waiting to hear the boys laughter especially Toad's, open up the casket and say you got scared, you freaked out but it silence, dead silence. She knew they wouldn't do that to her especially him after he learned about her bad joke experience.

She beginning to feel hot and getting low on oxygen, her eyes began to feel heavy, trying to keep them open as longer as she can. Failing to keep them she slowly closed her eyes as if they were telling her it's time to sleep. She couldn't tell how long she was out for. She woke up thinking it was a just a bad nightmare, as she was about stretch her hands knocked hitting the covering, pressing her palm flat down on the surface rubbing it. Her eyes opened wider. She hit the surface once then hit it again to make sure she was hearing the sound of wood correctly then hit it again with disbelief. Pushing the covering with all her might with hundreds thoughts ran through her mind, she wants to believe this is just a bad dream and not that she was trapped inside her casket.

She paused. She couldn't believe this, she couldn't believe is was in a casket, she's lucky she wasn't claustrophobic cause if she was she would be already panicking. Hitting the top, this time with her fist doesn't know where she get this new set of strength, didn't care where it came from she was going to use it hitting the covering over and over again until her knuckles started to turn red and bleed.

"Hey! Can anyone hear me, I'm trap!" She shouted from the top of her lungs "Somebody, anyone help me!" Crying out for help hoping someone could save her. Realizing that no one can't hear her, she took a deep breath and ready to shout for help again until her voice gotten sore and dry given her a whispered voice.

"How long have I been trapped in her? 48 hours, a week, two weeks?" She asked herself desperately, clenching her eyes and letting the tears slide down her face. She progresively broke down sobbing, torn apart between disbelief. She feared it was true, she feared she was trapped and now she would have to die with the most slow painful death, sufferring from hunger and thirst, loosing concious and regaining it until it put her to asleep for the last time. She suffered that was to prologue she was planning to greet death, taking his hand and let him take her away.

She calmed down. Laid on her back, staring at the covering thinking about her life and how she grew fund of them. Let out a chuckle thinking about her and him had their alone moments, her chuckle turn to smiles, she can feel her face turned red as she thought about the days when they were on one of the they're dates, then even the moment her face got completely red to the flashback when their about to kiss but she paused the scene in a incipient kiss moment.

"This is how it feels?" She thought to herself she been to many funerals before, the thought of wondering what and how it feels like never crossed her mind. Never thought of how she want her a wake to look like if was to died.

She feels her tears forming from her eyes rolling down her cheeks she couldn't picture herself not being in this world, not being with her friends and not being with the person that she deeply cares about. Just thinking about him cause her to cry even more, crying like she never cried before, it's been such a long time she cried like this seeing his face in her thoughts, she can even hear his voice through her head. "Pietro, Pietro come please save. I-I don't want to died. I can't die here, not like this." hitting the covering with her palms she knew she died the moment she thought about the memories she had.

The only regret that she felt was that she could not say goodbye. Now it's too late, her eyes were still wet and feel a fresh batch of tears forming. She moved her palm to wear her heart is and her other was still on the covering. She knew she was a mess and she didn't need the light to see that. She laughed at the site she's in cause she knew the white hair boy would make fun of her and call her a crybaby. Her palm is still over her heart feeling it beating as she move her other palm to the left pretending to feel his heart as she closed her eyes with a smile.

Hours passed by, she woke up, surprisingly she didn't died she cried herself to sleep as her right hand was still over her beating heart as she her left hand by her side, which means when she drifted to sleep it went limp. It felt like years no centuries she been trapped inside. She wasn't afraid of the dark, she love the dark but she doesn't like this dark, the dark where you can't move around. She tried to move to her side thinking about the what ifs, what if there was a grave robbers who's going around searching for fresh or week old corpses, cutting them up for fresh organs to sell. If that was the case, if that's how it going to be she want her heart to deliver to him in a elegant box, just like how the evil queen wanted the princess's heart; be delivered in a box.

She can feel it. She can feel her breathing slowing down, feeling her eyes getting heavy. "I guess this is it. Too bad I didn't get the chance to give a proper goodbye." Started crying again with a smile and gloom on her face.

"I better say my goodbyes now." Took a deep breath and exhaled, and begins her last goodbye. "Goodbye and goodnight everyone, thank you for letting me entering your life and accepting me for who I am, giving a place I can call home. I can't go through the list of people I want to thank them for." Paused. Fighting back the tears, biting down her lower lip. Her eyes were officials closed for good she couldn't let them open, she could only raise her eyebrows "Pietro I want to tell you something for the longest but I keep letting the right time slip by so any time...what I'm trying to say is that I-" she finally used her last bit of breath as she let out a sigh like her soul had just left her body and her chest sunk in.

-  
Someone was running through the cemetery with full speed that not even human eye can catch what it was that ran by. He look through every tombstone if he sees her name but it was useless, he was running out of time. He didn't care if he was being loud shouting her name only to hear a respond or at least a sound. The Quicksilver check for fresh dirt that was dig up and placed back.

None. He didn't find anything that was out of the ordinary, he didn't want to give up. Giving up wasn't his dictionary. He scan the area again running laps circling around the area.

He even ran up on trees using a somewhat bird eyes view. Then something caught his attention. A average sized building that looked like a house he ran towards the mausoleum, he believes she got to be in there if she wasn't buried outside then she got to be in there. As he entered the little building, there were a hand full of draws. Skimming through the room trying to find something that was out of place. Lucky for him he did.

Time was ticking and time wasn't going to wait for him. He can beat the time. It was a life and death situation, literally. Pulled open the door and pulling out a wooden casket that was colored and gloss with a light rosy red color that was decorated with red roses and thorns vain wrapped around it and on top of that there were chains. As he pulled the casket he knew it was heavy and that was a good sight of how heavy it was. Wiping the sweat off his head with the back of his palm, the speedy mutants accelerated his chemical in his arm bring the the chain with ease.

As he gripped on it's edges, he felt his heart speed up and his whole body cover in goosebumbs. He slowly moved the heavy covering aside, inch by inch revealing the insides. She laid there, on her back, her once combined hair were in a little mess, both of her pale hands were interlocked placed on her stomach, but her eyes were closed. He almost withdrew, thinking she's unawaken, her face was pale only leaving some color, dark circles around her eyes and her face was puffy from crying. In horror Pietro turn pale, in disbelief, he believed that he was too late and the first time as he discovered his mutant powers, time had beaten him.

Hesitated. taking her body, knowing that she will never wake up. Right now he didn't want to believe she's died. She was silent, he held her in his arm curdling her, he was sitting on the ground with his knee folding. But she was perfectly silent, and the feeling of her being awaken could be only a foolish imagination. He wanted her to jump up and said just kidding but he knows that she wouldn't do that, he brushed aside her hair from her face. Touching her face how cold it was. He can feel himself tearing up.

Couldn't held back his tears anymore he let them flow freely. "Boys don't cry" he thought to himself, he just lost someone that was dear to him. He cared about her like he cared how about his twin sister, Wanda but she it was different from the other girls he ever dated as she will call it speed dating.

He caresses her soft cold pale face he remembered something when she forced him to watch one of her favorite childhood movies. He doesn't know why, why he thought about it now, maybe it's a sign telling him something.

"If I was to put to sleep for in eternity, would you wake me up?" She curiously asked.

"Pfft why you girls think stuff like that could happen in real life, it's just a fairy tale cartoon."

"That's doesn't answer my question you jerk. Fine then I'll take that as a no, you woke me me up with a kiss."

"As if I ever kiss you, not even a million lights years."

"I bet you will. If I win you'll have to drop your ego and don't be self-center and show affection towards me too." She taunted him with a smirk.

"And I bet I'm not going to. If I win I don't have to watch any of your childhood movies." Taking her challenge with full pride.

Back to reality he started to laugh at their silly bet they had, he admitted that he lost the bet, that if her fairy tale dream works.

This will be they first time that they will actually kiss without someone interrupted them.

He held her limp body close to his as he leans over, finally. They were connected, he was. Her lips was soft and cold, using his body-heat to warmed her body up. Not only he just kissing her, he also filling her lungs up with air. He pull away taking a deep breath and blow into her, he repeated this over and over, he was performing CPR. He continued this method he wasn't giving up on her.

Right he was about to connect his lips to hers, she gasped for air following by her coughing. He sighs in relief resting his head against her coffin, he looks at her with a smile along with tears of joy.

"You came. You came for me." Her eyes were half open, feeling her tear to built up again but she didn't have any tears left to cry, her voice was low, horse and dry from screaming for help.

"Of course, Robin. Now I'm here." He whispered. She weakly reached for him placing her left hand to his heart, feeling his heart and she does the same to herself. He cup her hand to support her weak arm.

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders for support as he stood up from the ground, before he walked away she looked at her casket that she was laying in for so long. As she stares at it, she admitted it was beautiful. "You woke me up from my eternal sleep." The casket did remind her of her favorite movie for her childhood. "I guess that mean I won the bet, Pietro." She giggles followed by a cough, her throat was dry like a desert.

Leaving the mausoleum "Yeah, you're right." There were silent between them. He wanted to take her home quickly but as of right now he have to take it easy for her sake.

Almost forgot he carefully reached for a water bottle as she still in his arms, lifting the bottle with the moment of his wrist. "Drink up." With a gentle smile and a concern look in his eyes.

Without hesitation she open the bottle dogging the water down, it felt good. Feeling the water running down her throat. "Slow down before you chock yourself or else." Panicked a little of her action.

"Or else what?" Taunted him. It showed she regain some of her strength wiping her mouth.

"Or else I have to put you back in there" he said with a smirk. He noticed her knuckles were bruised and swollen. She tried to hide her hand as she averted her eyes. "I wanted to get out."

There were silent between them, he set her down on her weak legs, using his shoulder for support. He ripped a piece of his shirt bandaged her injury hand and kissed it gently. She did blush of his action, she don't rarely see him do things like that. "Thank you."

He picked her up in a bridal style again and walked out of the cemetery. "Your welcome" he paused and smiled he continued "My Sleeping Beauty." This made her even more happy and safe, she lean on his chest and she close her eyes. She know that he will let her what happened to me her some other time.

Pietro uses his mutant powers speeding home as he know now she's safe.


End file.
